The Outsiders
by Sapre Kench
Summary: Revised! The thoughts of an Other as three people are brought into her camp. Added a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, but if I did that would be so cool.

The Outsiders

Whitney sat on a rock staring at the new outsiders her people had just brought to the camp. Everyone in the camp was going about their daily tasks but did not make a single sound around the outsiders as if they were out in the forest stalking them.

_Best not let these people known our strengths_, as Whitney's father, Goodwin, had always said.

The sudden memory of her father brought tears to Whitney's eyes. Just over two months ago, her father infiltrated the smaller of the outsider groups to bring them over to the "good side." He and some others of the "hunting party" managed to bring twelve outsiders. But all those accomplishments went sour when one of the outsiders, a Hispanic woman, figured everything out, attacked and killed her father.

Whitney studied the outsiders. All three still had bags over their heads. One was indeed a woman. Whitney prayed it wasn't the Hispanic woman who had murdered her father. She would hate to be on the same side as her. The other two were men. One was semi-muscular with tattoos on his arms. The other was about the same build but, unlike the other two, seemed to be fidgeting. Everyone at camp knew what he was doing. He was trying to break free of the ropes binding his hands. He would be hard to bring to their side. The other two seemed more docile and almost scared.

But no one could still determine how well an outsider would turn. It would have been easier if they were younger. When people from her father's party had returned with the twelve people there were two children among them: Zack and Emma. Both of them were now happily living with them.

Why couldn't outsiders see they were only trying to enlighten them and take them away from their barbaric lives? They can't understand that they were the good guys. Whitney's people had been lenient enough with them. Her people had after all allowed them to live on their island, eat the fruit from their trees, drink their water. But thankfully the outsiders still stayed on the coast and didn't go too far into their jungle. They still had it in their heads that they would be rescued soon.

Whitney scoffed at the idea. These outsiders truly did need saving. Whitney heard these three people held some importance to the outsiders. If these three would turn, all the others would turn. Judging by the one trying to free his hands, they had their work cut out for them.

**Author's Note: Just a little trivia, Whitney means "white island." For my main character, I wanted a name that had some kind of meaning like that. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, but if I did that would be so cool! I would finally understand what was going on!

The outsiders were once again knocked out and loaded on to a boat that would take them to the Hydra Station Island. She gripped the hilt of her gun a little tighter. Whitney had lost her father to these savages. It had been just over two months since she had last seen him . . .

"_You're letting me win!"_

"_No I'm not," Whitney's father, Goodwin, said. As if to prove his point Goodwin moved his bishop to take out his daughter's remaining knight and claimed victory, "Checkmate." _

_Whitney stared at the chessboard in disbelief. He was right. Sure, Whitney had more pieces on the board, but all along her father had been boxing her king into a corner. _

_Goodwin leaned back in his chair giving his daughter a smug grin. Whitney slightly scowled at the loss. _

I should have stuck to checkers. I always win at that_. But it had been her father's turn to pick the game._

"_Best two out of –" Before Whitney could finish her sentence the house began to shake violently. The chess pieces on the board began to fall over and roll to the floor. Pictures and painting fell from their places on the walls. In the kitchen, Whitney could hear plates and glasses fall out of their cupboards, shattering on the floor. _

_Goodwin pulled his daughter from her chair into a small hallway leading to the bedrooms where there was little around to shatter. Goodwin used his arms to cover her face in case of stray shards. Whitney fearfully hugged her father until the tremors died away. Goodwin, though, continued to cling to his daughter._

"_Dad?"_

"_Are you okay?" Goodwin pulled away from his daughter to examine her. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Satisfied with his daughter's answer he said, "Stay here."_

"_Dad!" Whitney called after her father as he left the house. "Dad!"_

_Whitney side-stepped the now cluttered floor. She nearly tripped on one of the chess pieces while trying to keep her bare feet away from the shattered glass of a picture frame. _

_She was able to make it out the front door. Everyone else at the Barracks was out of their houses wondering what had just happened. Startled gasped sounded through the crowd. _

_She turned her attention skyward. Whitney stopped dead in her tracks. In the sky was a plane! Whitney was amazed. She had seen planes in pictures but never in real life! Whitney had been told that no one could find this island and yet there was a real plane right over the island. But even Whitney knew that there was something wrong with it. A thick trail of smoke followed the plane like the train on a wedding gown. _

_Whitney gave a cry of fright as the plane broke into three large pieces in the atmosphere. Everyone seemed to be stunned, watching in confusion at the giant metal firework that had broken in their clear blue sky. Whitney stared until the pieces had disappeared behind the tree line of the forest. _

_Whitney snapped out of her shock and frantically searched for her father or anyone who could explain what was going on. _

_Whitney finally spotted Goodwin. Ben was talking to him with a stern look in his eyes. Goodwin quickly turned and began to run. Whitney noticed his path was going to intersect the large smoke trail from one of the pieces of wreckage. _

What is going on?! Where's Dad going?

"_Dad!" Whitney called out as her father was running past their house. Goodwin stopped to acknowledge his daughter._

"_Dad, what's going on?" Whitney ran to meet her father. _

_Goodwin quickly embraced his daughter, "Whitney, I have to go. Ben has told me to go find the tail of the plane." _

_He was leaving her. He barely let her out of his sites as a small child, and now he was leaving her so suddenly. The whole situation scared her. _

"_Dad . . ."_

"_It's going to be okay, Whitney."_

_Goodwin let go of his only daughter. "I'll be back!" Goodwin called to her over his shoulder running once again towards the smoky skies. _

Had either of them known otherwise, no doubt they would have said much more. In twenty-eight days, Ana Lucia had killed Goodwin and Whitney would be an orphan. Whitney stared after the boat as it left the dock to go to the other island. She hoped those outsiders would pay over there.


End file.
